iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie
Ellie was a female mammoth that was part of a herd of different animals that were all brought together, and the second mate of Manny. She is the deuteragonist of Ice Age: The Meltdown, the tetartagonist of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the tertiary tritagonist in Ice Age: Continental Drift and a supporting character in Ice Age: Collision Course. After surviving the flood, Ellie and Manny had a daughter whom they named Peaches. Biography Easygoing and lively, Ellie lived life well, which is attributed to her adoptive upbringing as a possum rather than a mammoth. Ellie was close to and protective of those she loved and took up any challenges with strength and resolve, loving her family and friends all the way. Early Life As a calf, Ellie was separated from her own herd of other mammoths and was soon lost in a snowstorm. Ellie, frightened and alone, called out for her herd, but she could not find them. Taking refuge near a great willow tree shaped like a mammoth, Ellie found shelter from the bitter cold and wind, along with a mother possum, who smiled kindly at Ellie and took it upon herself to adopt her as a daughter, alongside her own children, two possum babies named Crash and Eddie. As a young mammoth, Ellie had no idea that she was different from the other children she played with: Ellie believed she truly was a possum. She had no clue as to why none of the possum boys found her attractive and, unaware of her vast size in comparison to possums, tried to take a piggyback ride from her grandmother, whose back was hurt horribly once Ellie sat on her. Meeting Manny Ellie was out one day in the forests, looking for her brothers in the trees, when the branch that she held onto broke, causing her to fall to the ground. She meets another mammoth, a male named Manny. Not knowing she was a mammoth, she told Manny she was opossum. Traveling, Manny tried his best to convince her she was a mammoth. A while later, Ellie admitted to Manny that she was stuck. He lifted the log up and off of her. She then saw a tree she remembered. She remembered being a calf and finding Mother Opossum here with her brothers. She stepped in Manny's foot print, admitting she was a mammoth. She told Manny it was weird waking up a opossum and now being a mammoth. Manny said they should do their job at saving their species. Offended by this, Ellie told him he wasn't saving this species tonight or any other night. Crash and Eddie were also mad about it. On Misty Chasm, Ellie and Manny had to lock trunks for the sake of their friends. Later, Ellie and Manny were disagreeing on which way to get to the Boat. Manny took the short-cut and Ellie took the longer, safer way. Ellie was in a cave and rocks fell, blocking her way. There was a small hole and she pushed her brothers through the hole to get help. Ellie waited there as the cave began to fill up with water. She was surprised when Manny had come to help, and when she heard him disappear under water, she was confused. The rock fell down, freeing Ellie. They were able to break the surface of the water with their trunks. A while later, a huge mammoth herd stormed through, proving Manny and Ellie were not the last mammoths. Manny tried to stop Ellie from going, but couldn't find the right words so wished her good luck. Diego reminded Manny to let go of his troubling past so he can have a future. He than hung upside down from a tree and told Ellie he loved her and he wanted her to stay with him and his herd. She agreed. Ellie Expecting Some time later, Ellie was expecting Manny's calf. Every time the baby would kick, Manny would freak out and animals would gather around, only to find out it was a false alarm. Manny decided to show Ellie the playground for their soon-to-be born calf. Ellie was surprised that Manny was trying to baby proof nature. Ellie noticed Diego was acting rather strange and told Manny to talk to him. Manny tried to get out of it, but in the end he went to talk to Diego. A while later Manny came back and told Ellie that Diego was leaving. This was heartbreaking to Ellie that their herd was breaking up. Later, Ellie caught one of Sid's eggs, from her skills of a opossum. She gave it back to Sid. Manny told Sid he wasn't meant to be a parent. Ellie added someone was likely worried sick looking for them. Manny said Sid would have a family too someday. He'd meet a nice girl with low standards or no sense of smell. This offended Sid, and he went away with his eggs. Later Sid was kidnapped by Momma, who wanted to take her babies back. Finding Sid Ellie said that they'd get Sid no matter what. She told him to talk to the trunk. He told her that they needed a code for when she has the baby. They decided on peaches as the code. They went into a cavern and onto a Skeleton Bridge. This made Manny nervous, and repeat "Not good." They entered the Dinosaur World, where they couldn't believe that they had been living above another world. But then an Ankylosaurus swung it's tail at them. It almost smashed Crash and Eddie, but Diego quickly grabbed them. He told Manny that he was down here for the same reason they were, to find Sid. Ellie picked a plant and showed it to Brachiosaurus. Manny told her it was too dangerous, but she told her it was either this dinosaur or that one. She slid down the neck of the Brachiosaurus and landed safely on the ground. Manny and Diego landed rather odd. They looked around, only to realize they were surrounded by dinosaurs. Meeting Buck They heard a strange noise and saw a weasel swing on a vine, only for the vine to snap. The dinosaurs, who had turned toward the noise, looked back at the herd. The weasel than popped in front of the herd and threw gases in the dinosaurs' faces. The weasel then introduced himself as Buck. He than told them to go home. The herd told Buck that they were looking for a sloth. Buck that licked the dirt of a dinosaur footprint and spit it aside. He then told them where they were headed and took off. They went through The Jungle of Misery, where Manny and Diego were trapped by a Carnivorous Plant. Buck ended up saving them, by cutting the plant's wire. Buck told them about his pineapple wife. They went to the Chasm of Death, were they had to get on the ribs of a dinosaur and be glided through it with a vine. The chasm of death was full of smoke that made anyone who breathes it will laugh to death. Manny, Crash, Eddie, and Diego were on the ribs of the dinosaur. Buck was having trouble with the vines, and ended up going by them, and started laughing with them all. Ellie had to pull the stick holding the vines back to guide them down again. Peaches They went on to the Plates of Woe. Guanlong began to knock the plates into each other, separating the herd. Ellie who started screaming various fruits, trying to remember the code. Manny and Diego were confused. Ellie finally remembered the code, and shouted Peaches. Manny told everyone that meant the baby was coming. Buck, Crash, and Eddie decided to go save Sid. Diego ran up to Ellie as Manny tried to stop the guanlong from getting to Ellie. Manny, finally getting up to his wife, saw her cradling a female calf in her trunk. Manny wrapped his trunk around the calf. He said she was perfect and should name her Little Ellie. Ellie said that they should name her Peaches and Manny agreed. Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Buck had come back. But before they could leave, Rudy, a Baryonyx, a dinosaur Buck had told them a story about. Buck had almost been swallowed by Rudy, but swung out of his jaws, knocking out a tooth, which he uses as a dagger. Ellie and Peaches stayed in a cave as Manny, Diego, Sid, and Buck tied Rudy up, but it didn't hold him down. Instead, Momma, rushed into Rudy knocking him off a cliff. Buck decided to be apart of the heard and followed them home. When Buck heard Rudy, he was surprised he was alive and went back for Rudy. Leading the Animals Years later, Peaches grew to be an adventurous young mammoth, which Manny was uneasy over, but Ellie took into stride. The continental drift, however, caused their herd to become separated when Manny, Sid, and Diego were all taken off to sea. Ellie then took it upon herself to lead the herds of animals that were bewildered by the continental changes, regrouping in time with the rest of her herd and arriving at a new home with her own herd and with all the other herds of animals that she led. She lead them to the Land Bridge, where Manny claimed he'd meet her there. They went to the Land Bridge only to find it had been destroyed. Ellie was later tied up by a gang of pirates, but was saved by her daughter and reunited with her husband. Later, they sailed to a new home. Spring During spring, Ellie was hoping to get the family together, talking about it to Peaches while crushing berries. Peaches commented that she would rather be with her friends and that she is unsure if she wants to start a family. This shocked Ellie and she tried to get Manny to come out of the den and talk to her. Later, after Manny went on an egg adventure, Ellie and her family spend some time together. Peaches' fiancé Years later, Ellie slid on to a hockey rink, after her daughter had beat her husband at hockey, with their friend, Granny, holding onto her tail. Peaches' fiancé, Julian, a fun and loving mammoth, gave Ellie buttercup flowers, which Ellie loved. She watched as Julian gave Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny was uncomfortable with. Ellie remarked that Manny needs to get used to it. Peaches was about to leave, but Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny said he can do "the thing", but Ellie quickly said no, and told him to hang out with his friends. She then wiggled and giggled, and went to go decorate for her anniversary party with her daughter. Anniversary After it was done and Manny walked into the area, with fresh cut logs with fruit in them, Ellie and the other ice age mammals jumped up from their hiding places. Crash and Eddie chanted Manny's name, along with all the other ice age mammals. One called out that he forgot, and Ellie became sad and disappointed. Manny, trying to think of words to say, say fireworks brighten the sky. Ellie, surprised and amazed, like the rest of the animals, watched. She asked him how he did it and Manny, though he didn't do it, said he couldn't reveal his secrets. Julian commented to Manny and Ellie that he would miss them so much when Peaches and him left. Peaches then choked on her apple, and told Julian she hadn't told them. Manny and Ellie were shocked. But, not long after, Diego told them that they had a problem, an asteroid heading toward them. They ran and hid in an ice cave until it was over. Finding Buck When they got out the cave, their friend, Buck escaped the dino world and became the leader of the herd, taking them through, to a crash-site. They followed Buck into a forest where they were hit with an electrical storm. While Peaches was trapped by the lightening, Manny didn't understand why Julian wasn't helping her. He then broke the rock cliff, though Julian warned him. Manny and Ellie were stuck as the purple lightening zapped around them. Diego was able to save them. Buck went inside the forest, and saved a "baby." It turned out to be a pumpkin, and the herd thought it was rather strange. Buck named the pumpkin Bronwyn. Manny and Ellie decide to try and get Julian and Peaches to stay. With the help of Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie, Ellie tried to convince Peaches it was too dangerous alone. She had Crash and Eddie be Peaches' distressed kids, Sid be a beast, and Granny be evil. Peaches handled it well though. Buck told the herd to rest for the night. In the morning they found that Granny was gone. Geotopia Hearing Granny's yelling, they followed it and were lead to a crystal place called Geotopia. A prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Brooke, a sloth, fell in love with Sid, even calling her squad of Minicorns. The minicorns tapped their hooves on the crystal floor, releasing the crystal hoverboards, to bring them to the Geotopian master. Once they got there, they were confused by him. The llama, called Shangri Llama, was very flexible and calm. Later, Sid broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to save their lives. The crystals were put in a volcano and pulled the asteroid away. Manny and Julian bonded over helping put the giant crystal in. At Peaches' wedding everyone was well and happy. Brooke sang My Superstar. Personality and Traits Ellie is loving and caring mammoth. She doesn't let anyone walk all over her though. Though a little confused at the start, Ellie grows to have a kind, motherly loving, and cheerful mammoth. Ellie has a brown fur and green eyes. She has red scalp hair. Appearances *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the Scenes Ellie was voiced by singer, Queen Latifah. References Category:Mammoths Category:Female Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Category:Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade